Lost Twin
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: What if Kendall and Logan were actually Fraternal Twins separated at birth because one of them was kidnapped? AU, contains abuse Don't like Don't read.
1. I  WHAT?

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is a little thing I'm trying. (since as you probably know I'm still a rookie at this)**

**This just came up in me and I thought I'd write it down so here goes. ^_^ BTW Spelling/Grammar errors will be corrected as soon as I reread it myself and that may take a while.**

_**Summary:**_** What if Kendall and Logan were actually Fraternal Twins separated at birth because one of them was kidnapped? AU contains abuse Don't like Don't read.**

**Srry I suck at summary's, and I hope I'm right about the fraternal part its where twins don't look alike right? Anyways on with the story. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NEVER own Big Time Rush or its characters.**

Kendall remembers it like it was yesterday when his mother told him. At first he couldn't believe it, he was kind of mad at her for not saying anything sooner, but he could understand that she thought he was too young to understand. -After all he could act like a 8 year old sometimes, so he didn't blame her.- After a while though he started to like it. He always nagged his mom about something like it. Oh you're probably wondering what I'm talking about, well it happened like this.

~_Flashback~_

_A 12 year old blonde boy was lying on his bed looking through magazines full of the newest and most popular hockey equipment in town. He was just looking though he already had good equipment, but looking never hurt right?_

_He was about to open the next one and look inside when his mom called for him to come down for a minute, so he put it down and took the stairs 2 at a time wondering what his mother wanted._

'_Ugh, I hope I don't have to baby-sit Katie again.' He thought. Katie is his 6 year old baby sister and even though she was still young, she could be a real handful whenever their mother had to go grocery shopping and left Kendall in charge of taking care of her. She usually found a way to get him in trouble. _

_When he came down __and entered the living room he saw his mom sitting on the couch._

"_Hey honey," She said, "C'mon sit down, I need to tell you something." She looked hesitant as she waited till he sat down._

_So, as she asked, he sat down, a little confused though since his mother never has been as serious as she seemed now._

"_Alright honey..." she started, she didn't know__ where to start. "Okay its like this, you know how you've always wanted a little brother? We-" she couldn't finish because then Kendall yelled, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT?"_

"_WHAT? NO , no, no, no. It's not that at all." She responded. "Aawww, too bad." He muttered. He really hoped he'd get a little brother, even though he already had Katie as a younger sibling he really wanted have a little brother too, it sucks sometimes to be the only boy in the household. Well that and he wanted someone to look up to him. Katie preferred to annoy him every chance she gets instead of looking up to him, it was sometimes fun to banter with her and tease her back but it'd be cool to have someone looking up to him._

"_Oh don't be disappointed I'm sure you'll like what I'll tell you, its just that its not really happy news either you know?_

_Anyway, when I was pregnant with you, you weren't the only one I was pregnant with." As she said that he looked really curious as to what she'd say next. "And before you ask, yes , you do have another sibling. To be specific a little brother, and yes you were born first, so even if you're technically just 10 minutes older, it's still your little brother."_

_At first he looked shocked, "I-I-I-I have a little brother?" he asked a little stunned. His mom nodded. 'I-I can't believe it! I have a little brother!' he thought as his expression turned from shocked to extremely happy. Suddenly though he got confused so he asked his mom, "But where is he then?" His mother's expression saddened a little._

"_I don't know honey," She said, "After they got you guys cleaned up they brought you guys to the nursery, since I had to stay overnight. It was already night by the time you guys were born, I was very exhausted too."_

_She looked like she was about to cry when she continued, "The next morning, after I was ready to go home, the nurse had gone to get you guys from the nursery. But when she returned, she only had you with her. When I asked where your brother was she said 'What you had twins? You are the Knight family right?' At first I was shocked she said such a thing but she said she'd take another look to see if she maybe walked past him. When she returned though, she was empty handed and told me and your father: 'I'm sorry mr. and mrs. Knight, there is no other baby with the name Knight.'" She took a deep breath to calm down and continued, "They searched everywhere but they never found him, we reported it to the police, but they never found him and told us to move on. Although I made them promise that if there ever came a case where a boy that was born in the same year as you, who is looking for his biological family to give us a call, so that we can confirm it with a DNA test and all." She finished letting her welled up tears slide down her face._

_Hearing that really changed Kendall's happiness at finding out he actually HAD a little brother al along , to being sad about what happened. His eyes started to water too. "Don't worry mom, I'll find him, I promise I will. No matter how long It'll take I'll find him I swear." He told his mom._

_ ~End Flashback~_

And that brings us back here, 4 years later, and still Kendall holds true to the promise he made his mom all those years ago. He hasn't and sill will NEVER break his promise. After that day he started to think of ways on how to find his brother, and that very night he had that one dream he has had many times before, when he had that dream for the first time he was really confused. In that certain dream there always was this strange boy he'd never seen before. The boy seemed to be crying and begging for some sort of help, but every time Kendall asked what was wrong the boy started either crying harder or screaming in pain. At first he brushed it off as just some random nightmare, but after he had that same dream for the 10th time already he started to think that he was supposed to help this boy not in the dream but in real life.

There was only 1 small problem, he had no idea WHO it was. So he started paying attention at school at the hopes the boy was going to the same school as him. But sadly no luck at all. After a while he started to ignore it. But after his mother told him he had a twin he got suspicious again about that boy in his dreams. He thought that maybe it was someone that was close in contact with his little brother. He even thought that the boy WAS his brother but he wasn't sure, they didn't look alike in the slightest so he let it slide. Until his mom mentioned a certain thing about him and his brother.

They weren't Identical Twins, but Fraternal Twins, after hearing that he concluded that the little boy in his dreams, indeed IS his brother. So now he at least has a clue as to what he looks like, still it didn't help him much. The dream comes back every so often and he wakes up either drenched in sweat, crying or screaming. Sometimes even 2 of the 3 or all 3 at the same time. Of course because of that his mother has walked into his room asking if he was okay, he said it was nothing that he just had a nightmare. But he couldn't keep up the charade and eventually his mother found out.

He sighed. He still was at square one, the only progress he made was finding out how he looked like, but no name or a clue as to where he is.

"Kendall honey, its already 11:00 PM c'mon turn that music off and go to bed." His mom said from behind his closed door.

"okay mom, Goodnight." He replied. "Goodnight sweetie." So he turned the music off and got ready for bed.

Once under the covers he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. Hoping that he'd maybe get some kind of clue as to where his brother is.

'_Please__! Someone, help me!' _Cried a voice and so the dream repeated itself once again.

**A/N: well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it ^_^. I'll see if I can get another chapter done soon but I won't promise anything. This IS my first multi-chaptered story and I never write much as you probably know. And again srry for any spelling/grammar errors, I'll try and fix em either tomorrow or sometime soon but for now I'm gonna go to bed its… hey how ironic is this, its 11:00 PM here too, lol well again I hope you enjoyed it and now I'm really going, cuz I'm starting to ramble on bye-bye ^_^**


	2. A Day Of Worry

**Chapter 2**** - A Day Of Worry  
**

"NOOOOO!" Kendall screamed as he abruptly sat up in his bed. He was panting slightly, heart beating a mile an hour and he was drenched in sweat.

He had had THAT dream again, this time though he saw more than just the little boy. Not much more but at least more than usually. Sadly it wasn't gonna help him in any way,

but to make him worry about his brother even more. It was bad enough to know you had a twin brother that was kidnapped mere hours after being born, but to know he was in pain was even worse.

Let alone WHAT kind of pain.

After years of having that dream he just knew that it wasn't something that his mind has made up to scare him. He KNEW it was actually happening to his brother. Which only was even more painful for him.

To know your brother, your TWIN brother, was getting beat up and abused, hurt him. What surprised him though was that no matter how many times he has had the dream, his brother never seemed to get taller or anything. The only thing that was different between the dreams was the clothing he was wearing, but nothing else. That little detail Kendall picked up on LONG ago seemed to ease his pain.

Maybe, just MAYBE, it meant that his brother didn't get abused anymore. Maybe he was saved by childcare, or by another family that DOES take good care of him.

"You okay honey? Did you have another one of those nightmares?" his mother asked as she opened the door and walked in.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, and yes, another one of those nightmares." He told her, then hesitated for a moment. "this one though, was… different." He said with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Different how?" she asks as she sits down next to him on his bed. "Well… I-I know why he's crying now." He muttered, a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh, sweetie come here." She said pulling him in a hug. She started to believe Kendall's theory, of the dreams being things that actually happened to her other son, about a year ago.

At first though she said it wasn't, that it were just some nightmares portraying how much he wanted to find his brother, but as she heard Kendall scream every time he woke from his nightmares or the way his bed was drenched in his sweat, she slowly, but surely, started to believe him.

"I just hope that, since he doesn't get older in my dreams, he doesn't go through that all anymore. I hope that he's safe now." Kendall said as tears tried, and succeeded, to trail down his cheeks.

As Kendall spoke those words, she got worried. She wanted to ask what he was talking about, but was afraid to ask.

And as if he could read his mother's mind he responded "H-h-h-h-he g-gets beaten up. That's why he's crying, and I can only watch. When I try to help him he just seems to get farther and farther away from me." Kendall said, crying on his mothers shoulder.

This brought tears to her eyes, somehow she got the feeling that it wasn't just 1 beating, but multiple, that her son has dreamt of. And to see Kendall cry, only just confirmed that.

The last time he cried like this, was when her husband died 10 years ago. Ever since then Kendall hadn't shed a tear, until now. So she knew it was serious. Not just some nightmare, she could feel that it was the truth.

After a few minutes Kendall had stopped crying, and was just sitting there, his mom telling him that they'd find him and make sure that he'd forget that any of that has ever happened. That once they found his brother, they would fill him with love and show him that the world is full of good people too.

"C'mon get dressed I'll go make us some breakfast." His mother told him as she stood to go to the kitchen. "Okay, be there in a minute." He said.

He got up and headed to the bathroom. On his way there, as he passed his sisters room, he called for her and told her their mom was making breakfast.

When he walked in the bathroom, he took off his clothes, started the shower and tested it for its temperature.

As he hopped in he was still thinking about the dream he just had. It hurt him to know what his little brother has been through. He was even more determined than ever to find his little brother.

After getting cleaned up, he got out and walked back into his room to get dressed.

When he got into the kitchen breakfast was ready and they all ate in silence. When he was done he helped his mom clean the dishes, Katie said something about doing homework with one of her friends and headed out the door. That reminded Kendall of his and James' history report due next week. So he texted James to ask if he wanted to meet up and start on the report, a few seconds he got a text back and he turned to his mom.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to James' place to work on our history report." He told her.

"Sure honey, just be back before dinner." She told him.

* * *

About 3 hours later James is scribbling away on a sheet of paper while Kendall is staring off into space. Which didn't go unnoticed by his friend, who is sitting next to him on the floor.

Kendall hasn't said or done anything ever since they started, which worried James since Kendall was the kind of person that would race through homework and other assignments so he would have more free time.

"You okay dude?" James asked after another 10 minutes of Kendall staring into nothing. Kendall didn't respond so he put his pen down and waved his hand in front of Kendall's face.

"Huh? What? You say something?" Kendall asked as he snapped out of it. "dude, you alright? You're really out of it." James said.

"Oh, yeah sorry man. It's just that…well you know." Kendall told James.

"The dreams?" James asked. He knew about the dreams, he was the first person Kendall ever told about the dreams. Even before he found out it was his twin brother in them, and ever since Kendall told James, James has helped Kendall in any way possible. He told Kendall that whenever he wanted to talk about it, he would gladly listen to him.

"Yeah, had another one last night. But it was different this time, this time I saw what made him cry. And it was horrible." He said. Getting tears in his eyes again just thinking about it.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "He-….. he used to get beat up." He whispered softly.

"Oh god…." A shocked James said. He put his arm around Kendall. "Its gonna be ok dude. We'll find him, I promised you I would help didn't I?"

Kendall nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. "Hey why don't you stay the night and as soon as we finished this report, we'll think of a plan of action on how we're gonna find your little bro. Whadda ya say buddy?" James suggested. That brought a smile to Kendall's face. "Ya sure." He said. "Great!" James beamed, "You go call your mom, I'll go tell mine to get an extra plate ready for dinner." He said already getting up. So Kendall called his mom, and she, as usual, was ok with it.

So after, almost, finishing their report, they didn't really want to hurry because, hey, it's due NEXT week, a couple of days of waiting to finish it can't hurt right? So when they finished dinner they went back to James' room to brainstorm. After a couple of hours of that, and without much luck, they called it a night and got ready for bed. When Kendall laid down on his mattress, you could call it Kendall's mattress because he's slept over plenty of times so it was basically his, they put on the bedroom floor and when James got in his bed, they said their goodnights and tried to go to sleep.

Kendall was hoping he didn't get another one of those dreams, which at this rate wouldn't happen anyway since he couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

"You okay Kenny?" James asked using their childhood nickname. "Yeah, just can't fall asleep." Kendall said, a small smile on his face at his old nickname.

"Hey, I'm sure he's safe, so don't worry ok? You said it yourself since he isn't getting older in the dreams it must mean it's stopped LONG ago." James told him.

"Ya, your probably right. Thanks, you're the best." Kendall replied, feeling a little better. "G'night."

"night." James said already dozing off. Kendall finally got comfortable and fell asleep too. Hoping he would find his little brother soon.

**A/N: Well here's the second Chapter of Lost Twin. I hope you guys like it, and Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favo's etc ^_^ you guys rock!**


	3. The Other Side

**A/N: Well Chapter 3 is up now ^_^ and i decided to drop the slash/twincest stuff since I dun have any idea's for that. It may come back but that'll only happen when and if i get ideas  
for that**. **Anyway Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**** – ****The Other Side**

"Dinner!" yelled a tall black-haired woman who seemed to be in her early 40's, but is actually in the mid-40's.

She soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As she turned around she saw a dark-brown haired boy walk into the kitchen.

Said boy was a 16 year old teenager, who was really smart, had good grades and could go into deep(complicated and confusing to her) conversations with his 'father', who was sitting at the dinner table finishing something up on his laptop.

"Hmmm, smells nice mom." The boy said as he sat down, eager to eat what his 'mother' made for dinner.

Said 'mother', Laura was her name, had a warm smile on her face. It had taken a long, and hard, time to get the boy to finally call her mom.

You see, said boy wasn't actually HER son, she and her husband had adopted him. She has always wanted a child of her own, but they never succeeded so they decided to adopt. They wanted to help a child find a family and take good care of said child.

She still remembers the day they met their foster son.

_ ~Flashback~_

_As Laura and her husband , Jacob, walked into the orphanage, they saw kids everywhere either playing games, playing with toys or drawing on pieces of paper._

_A woman walked up to them and asked, "Can I help you?"_

"_Yes we're the Mitchell's, we are here to see Mrs. Weather." Jacob said, the woman nodded, "Alright, just wait here I'll go get her." She said politely._

_As they waited they looked around a bit at all the children. Some where running around all over the place while others were sitting on the ground doodling on paper in the utmost concentration. "Honey, I'm going to look for a bathroom, I'll be right back." Jacob said going to look for a toilet in the vicinity._

_As Laura kept looking around she noticed one of the kids, a boy, was sitting all alone in the corner of the playroom just looking out the window._

_She walked over and, as she approached him, she said, "Hello there," As she spoke up the boy seemed to tense. "What are you doing here all alone, don't you want to play with the others?" she asked._

_The boy looked up at her, a scared look in his eyes. "N-n-no I don't want to, I just want to be alone." He said so quietly, that Laura had to strain her ears to hear. "Why's that?" She asked him, speaking softer and slowly sitting down next to him, not wanting to scare him even more._

"_J-just because I want to." He muttered. "Well do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked the boy._

_He seemed to get tenser at that, "W-w-why?" he whispered. "Well you seem like a nice boy, and I want to get to know you a little. Oh, my name is Laura Mitchell, but you can just call me Laura. I always feel old when people call me Miss or Mrs." She said. A gentle smile on her face. "What's your name?" she asked. "L-Logan, Logan Pallister." He said quietly. "That's a nice name," Laura said, "And how old are you Logan?"._

"_F-fourteen." He said, he seemed to get more comfortable talking to this strange woman._

"_Mrs. Mitchell?" asked a woman dressed in a black and white shirt, with a diamond pattern, and a pair of dark skinny jeans._

_Laura stood up, "Yes, and you can call me Laura. Mrs. Weather I presume?" she said extending her hand. The woman nodded and shook her hand._

_At that moment Jacob walked up to them and greeted Mrs. Weather. "Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Mitchell." He said. Also shaking Mrs. Weather's hand._

"_Nice to meet you, now I heard you were looking to adopt?" she asked after introduction's were over with._

"_Yes, we are. I was just getting to know Logan here a little." She said motioning to the boy in question._

_He looked scared again after Jacob and Mrs. Weather joined them. "He seems like a nice young man."_

_Logan just stared at the floor. He was getting really scared._

_As Laura and Jacob talked about the adoption how and when they'll choose one of the children here, with Mrs. Weather._

_Logan was starting to shake a little. He was afraid that they'd pick him. He didn't want to go to ANOTHER Foster family. They always treated him like he was a dumb and utterly stupid little kid. That or they used him to get rid of their frustration by using him as a punching bag. He didn't want any of that._

_He started to shake harder and was getting tears in his eyes. He involuntarily let out a whimper, then he shot up and ran away as fast as he could, looking for a secluded place. He didn't want anyone near him for a while._

_As they conversed Laura noticed that Logan was shaking a little, and suddenly he started to shake harder and she heard a whimper coming from him.  
"Logan, are you okay?" she asked. But all Logan did was shoot up and run for his life._

"_Not again." Mrs. Weather said._

"_What do you mean 'Again'?" Jacob asked. "Well Logan is not just an ordinary orphan. Its said that the family he was taken from by childcare was not his biological one. He's believed to be kidnapped by them. He's also a victim of allot of abuse." She said with a look in her eyes that definitely told them she disapproved of what happened to the boy._

"_He's been from 1 foster family to the other, no one seems to know how to deal with him." She finished._

"_So he runs off like that often?" Laura asked. "Yes, he does. He doesn't seem to be comfortable with lots of people nearby, especially adults." Mrs. Weather responded._

"_Let me try to talk to him." Laura said. "Your welcome to try but I can assure you its not likely that he'll let you near. His room is down the hall where he ran to. You'll find it easily since his name is on the door." Mrs. Weather said._

_So Laura walked down the hall, looking at every door until she found the one that said 'LOGAN' in big colored letters._

_She softly knocked on the door and said, "Logan, It's me Laura, may I come in?"_

_She waited for a response but got none. So she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Logan was nowhere to be seen._

_She turned to leave but heard a sniffle coming from the room, so she slowly walked in._

_Looking around she saw that the blankets were missing from Logan's bed, so that confirmed that he was probably still here._

_When she looked the other way she saw that something was sticking out of the closet doors._

_Walking over, she softly spoke, "Logan? Are you alright? What's the matter honey?" She heard another sniffle coming from inside of the closet, so she quietly opened the door._

_Looking inside she saw the missing blankets in a big heap and it was moving ever so slightly. She knelt down and softly patted the heap. It stopped moving instantly and Logan's head came slowly form underneath it. He had red, puffy eyes and there were tear streaks on his cheeks, tears were still streaming down his face._

_Laura reached over to comfort him, but he backed away from her so she settled for just sitting next to him on the floor outside of the closed._

_She figured that he would come to her when he was comfortable enough around her. "Are you okay?" She softly spoke._

_Logan just looked at her, waiting for her to do anything to him. But she never did she just sat there waiting for him to respond._

_He slowly shook his head. And more tears started running down his cheeks._

"_You want to talk about it?" Laura asked. It hurt her to see a child that young this afraid and hurt._

_Logan franticly shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't even want to THINK about it._

_He started to sob loudly as he pulled his legs to his chest laying his head on his knees._

_Laura gently started to rub Logan's back, surprised he let her._

_From the doorway Jacob and a surprised Mrs. Weather were watching the scene. 'I can't believe it she's the first ever to even get him to answer a question when he's like that, let alone be able to comfort him.' Mrs. Weather thought._

_Logan slowly started to get comfortable around Laura. 'She hasn't tried to hurt me or anything, and she doesn't treat me like I could break any moment. Maybe... just maybe she and that other man are different.' Logan thought. Unconsciously leaning into the touch._

_Laura noticed he was leaning into her and wrapped her arms around the boy and slowly rocked back and forth to comfort him. He didn't tense or backed away._

'_Well that's a good sign.' She thought._

_After a while Logan had calmed down considerably and they had started to talk about little things, what their hobby's were, where they were good at, etc._

_She even got to make Logan laugh a little when she was telling him about the mischief she got into when she was his age._

_Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and they saw Mrs. Weather smiling as she asked if they wanted something to drink._

"_A cup of tea of tea would be nice." Laura answered. Logan just nodded slowly. Mrs. Weather smiled and left to get the drinks. Then Jacob slowly walked in and introduced himself to Logan._

_Even though he looked a little tense, Logan was comfortable, he really liked the Mitchell's, but that didn't mean he was hoping to get adopted by them. He was still Afraid that this may be an act to lure him in._

_After an hour or 2 of talking and playing a little Laura called to get Logan's attention. Said boy looked up from the game of checkers he and Jacob were playing._

"_Would you like to come home with us?" She asked. Logan froze, he couldn't believe it, they choose him again, he didn't know what to do._

_They were nice people but he still suspected it to be an act, then again he was never ASKED to come with a family. He was always forced by them, this is the first time HE was allowed to decide._

_Laura and Jacob both noticed how the boy suddenly froze, they expected him to push them back again, but he didn't do anything, he was just staring ahead of him in deep thought._

"_You know, you don't have to if you don't want to come that's alright with us. It's your decision." Jacob said._

_Logan snapped out of it when he said that. He was now looking at his feet and softly whispered, "...S-sure, I-I'd love to."_

"_You sure? I don't want you to feel like your being forced to." Laura said._

"_N-n-no I want to I really do... it's just that...It's the first time I've been asked to." He said with a small smile._

_And so after sealing the deal with Mrs. Weather. Logan was adopted._

_ ~End Flashback~_

And now here they are, 2 years later. She was also very surprised that Logan begged them to change his last name from Pallister to Mitchell. But even though they got get along well there were still moments that Logan hid himself somewhere quiet and secluded. It also took a while before they got answers as to why he woke up screaming. But they now are a happy little family.

And they hope to find Logan's real family someday.

"So how is it going with that science project you're working on?" Laura asked Logan. And so he started to say it was okay and then rambled on about the details, which she had no clue of what it all meant. Thank god her husband was there to explain it later.


	4. Finally

**Chapter 4**** – Finall****y**

It was a Saturday afternoon. And 2 certain Teenage boys were bored out of their minds.

Said boys were Kendall Knight and James Diamond. They were currently at Kendall's place surfing channels on the TV.

There was nothing interesting on the television so they settled for the news on Channel 4.

"Do you think it's possible to die of boredom?" James asked from his spot next to his friend on the couch.

"I think we're about to find out." Kendall responded.

"There's no such thing as dying of boredom boys." Mrs. Knight said as she walked past them with a basket full of laundry.

"Yeah, even I know that." Katie said from her spot on one of the chairs next to the couch. "Why not go make your homework or something." She said.

"Already did that." They said in unison. That made her look up from the game she was playing on her DS. "What? YOU finished your homework? You guys must be REAL bored." She stated.

"We are." They replied in unison again. "Did you guys practice that or something?" she questioned.

"No." They replied together again. Then they continued to watch the news in silence.

'_And now we go live to Stephan, who is at the 40__th__ annual Science fair here in Minnesota, Stephan, how is the competition going.' _The anchorman said.

'_Well Bill, they are about to announce the winner.'_ Stephan said. Then the camera switched to an man in a suit holding a mic in one hand and an envelope in the other.

'_And the winner of the 40__th__ annual science fair Competition is...'_ The man said while opening the envelope. _'Logan Mitchell!' _The man finally said.

Then the Camera switched to a 16 year old boy standing up with a surprised look on his face.

At that moment Kendall gasped loudly and stood up. "Oh my god!" He yelled.

"What? What's going on." Mrs. Knight said walking into the living room, after hearing her son yell.

James and Katie just stared at Kendall waiting for him to answer.

"T-t-that's him! That's HIM!." He yelled.

"Who is Who?" James asked confused. Kendall was way too surprised to say anything else so he took a deep breath and said. "That's HIM, the boy from my dreams. That's my twin brother!"

"What?" They all said in unison. "Dude, you sure?" James asked. "Are you sure honey?" was Mrs. Kight's reply. While Katie asked confused, "Wait WHAT? I've got ANOTHER older brother?"

"YES, he may be a little older but it's DEFINETLY him. I'm sure of it." Kendall said, and then turned to Katie, "And yes Katie, you DO have another big brother but it's a long story and I'll explain later."

"Why later, why not now?" she asked confused again. She wanted to know why she didn't know anything about this.

"Because we need to go to that science fair. I finally know where he is, I'm NOT letting this chance slip away from me." He said already going to get his shoes on.

"C'mon mom, James, you too Katie. Let's go before we miss him." Kendall said frantically. He FINALLY found him, HE. FINALLY. FOUND. HIM. He was SO ecstatic.

* * *

"Logan Mitchell!" The man said.

Logan stood up gasping and had surprise all written over his face. Everyone was clapping and cheering for him as he made his way over to the stage.

He saw even the local news was here, that meant he was on TV! He couldn't believe it! HE, Logan Mitchell, WON the science fair competition. He was soooo happy.

The man reached his hand out and congratulated him. Then he stepped aside as a woman with a beautiful dress gave him a trophy that said: 1rst place of the 40th annual science fair competition.

He thanked them both and turned to the audience and bowed, then the man asked "And how does it feel to be one of the youngest contestant and winner of this years event?"

"W-well I'm honored, and surprised beyond belief." He said shyly. But all the while a big smile was presented on his face. He still couldn't believe he won.  
"Yes we can see." The man said with a slight laugh. "Is there anything you want to say?" he asked.

"Well I-I'd like to thank my mom and dad and my friends for all their support." He said, still really shy.

"Hehehe, isn't he a talker." The man joked and continued to thank everyone for coming and competing.

As Logan walked off the stage he saw Laura and Jacob waiting for him.

"Congratulations honey" Laura said as she snapped a picture of him and the trophy.

"Yes, congratulations son." Jacob said patting him on the back. Logan gave the trophy to Jacob so he could get his coat on that his mom gave him after taking the pictures.

When they walked outside, Logan still had a smile on his face. He was so happy, he never even dreamt of being able to win a science fair.

"Good Job buddy, I knew you would win." A Latino boy with short black hair said, with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Carlos. And thanks again for coming." Logan responded. He and Carlos have been friends ever since he started school after moving in with the Mitchell's.

From the first day of school the boy acted like they've been best friends for years, which is now only 1 and a half year. It took a while to get settled in his new foster home so they waited half a year before sending Logan back to school. Anyway, so since Carlos wouldn't leave him alone he was forced to become friends. And he was glad it happened, he couldn't wish for a better friend than Carlos he has a heart of gold and always looks on the bright side. He could be dangerous to hang out with though, he had the craziest idea's of 'having fun', which, to Logan, was more like being a lunatic, but that's who he is and Logan wouldn't want it otherwise. He loved it how no matter what, there was never a dull moment with Carlos around.

They were conversing some more when they suddenly heard, "Hey, you there!"

* * *

"C'mon guys!" Kendall yelled already waiting at the car.

"Easy, honey easy. We won't be too late, we'll get to him. And rushing never is a good thing." His mom told him.

The drive there took forever to Kendall. He was franticly bouncing his leg up and down. "C'mon, calm down dude." James said.

"How can I be calm? I've finally found him, James. I still can't believe it! FINALLY!" He screamed.

"Dude, you can't be sure. What if it isn't him and he just resembles him?" James said. "James, I think I can tell who my twin brother is when I see him."

"Okay, if you say so." James said. "Just don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want you to be disappointed and break down or something."

"Don't worry, I know it's him, I can feel it." Kendall told James.

"FINALLY!" Kendall screamed as he franticly tried to unbuckle himself and get out at the same time.

As they all got out of the car Kendall started walking to the building where the science fair was at and looked around him frantically.

Suddenly he caught sight of a head of dark brown hair similar to what he saw on TV, since the person to who it belonged had his back turned to him, he wasn't too sure.

But then he saw an man with black, graying, hair standing near the boy holding the trophy he saw on the news.

'THERE HE IS! I FINALLY FOUND HIM!' Kendall thought.

"Hey, you there!" he yelled and ran towards them.

**A/N : I know Cliffhanger. I hate them too, but I've got nothing on how them actually meeting will go. So this is what I've got so far and just live with it. ^_^**

**I hope I didn't move too fast with them meeting each other so soon, but don't think that means the end is nearing. Logan still has some unsolved battle's to fight.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it, since I worked really hard on this one, and now I'm tired and going to bed so goodnight. ^_^**


	5. Who Are You?

**A/N : Hi guys, This is chapter 5. and before I begin I'd like to thank you all for reading this little project of mine. Its tuning up quite nicely. I'd also like to thank all those who have reviewed. Further more I'd like to say that YES. That IS Mrs. Knight's first name. I got it from the Big time Rush Wikia go check for yourself ^_^ anyway enjoy ^_^**

**05-18-2011 EDIT: OKAY! BTMoms just screwed it up for this and another chapter so I've edited it from Jane to Jennifer.**

**I know it's kinda late for me to be doing, but right now I'm sick home and am bored to death so I thought 'why the hell not!'**

**Oh and Nickelodeon, SCREW YOU! First I read Kendall's middle name is Joseph than ya go and change it to Donald in BTBeach Party! MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY! (do love the show and all though ^_^ BUT STOP MESSING IT UP!)**

**Chapter 5**** – Who Are You?**

"Hey, you there!"

Logan turned around and was immediately pulled into and embrace by a strange, blonde boy.

"W-wha-" Logan began, but was interrupted when he heard the boy whisper, "I finally found you."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Laura said. What did that boy think that he was doing to her son?

"Get off of him!" Carlos said, trying to free his friend from this weird boy.

Then a tall boy with long brown hair, a woman with longer and brownish-reddish hair and a little girl with long brown hair came running towards them.

"Kendall. Let him go. You can't just run up to people and jump on them like that!" The woman scolded the boy, Kendall apparently, as she caught up to him.

Carlos got this so called 'Kendall' to let go of his friend. And now the boy was looking at Logan with a big smile on his face, while Logan just looked back with complete and utter confusion.

"WHAT is going on here? Who are you people?" Jacob questioned. "I'm terribly sorry for my son's behavior, sir. He seems to have seen your son somewhere before." The woman said apologetically.

Kendall turned around and faced his mother, "Mom, don't go acting like you don't know and don't believe me." He said. "Honey, stop it. We lost him okay? We won't find him no matter how hard we try, your being ridiculous." The woman said, Apparently the boy's mother. "Mom! How can you say that! Just look at him, it's HIM, I can feel it. And I'm sure as hell you would recognize him immediately too when you'd see him." Kendall said frantically.

"Kendall, stop this nonsense and apologize to these people and then we'll go back home." The boy's mother said.

"How can you say that!" The boy yelled. "Just look at him and tell me it isn't him!" he said. "Okay, dude, You need to relax. I agree with Momma Knight, your acting crazy." The boy with long brown hair said. "James not you too!" Kendall yelled, his breath started to quicken a little. "Dude just stop it okay? Your staring to worry us." This James said, "I'm so sorry man, my friend here can act a little weird sometimes." He said as he looked at Logan, who was still utterly confused.

"I swear to God, somebody tell me WHAT the HELL is going ON HERE!" the little girl suddenly exclaimed.

Kendall looked from the boy, to James, then to his mother and then to the little girl. "I can't believe you guys." He said with hurt evident in his voice, then ran off.

"Kendall!" his mother yelled after him. Then sighed and turned to the Mitchell's and Carlos. "I'm sooo sorry about all this. Please forgive my son. He's been… well It's a long story but I think I better go look for him now." Then she turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Logan said. "W-what did he mean with 'I finally found you'? Who was he talking about? Me?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm curious to know too." The girl said standing next to Logan.

The boy's mother hesitated for a moment, "I'll go look for him Mrs. Knight. You know more than I do anyway." The tall brunet said and took off after his friend.

The woman, Mrs. Knight as the other boy called her, gave a deep sigh. "Okay, why don't we go sit down somewhere, this could take a while." She suggested.

They walked to a nearby little café and all took a seat. "Oh Before I start let me introduce myself, I'm Jennifer Knight. The boy who ran off is my son Kendall, and the one that's gone after him was James." Jennifer said. "And I'm Katie. The crazy one's little sister." The girl said. "I'm Jacob, This is my wife Laura and this here is Logan our son." Jacob said.

"And I'm Carlos, Logan's friend." Carlos said introducing himself.

"Well then where do I start…..?" Jane said considering how to explain her son's behavior. "Well, I guess I'll explain who my son thought who you were Logan. You see ever since he was young he has had this strange dream of a crying little boy. He has them at least once every week. And when he saw you on the television he was claiming that it was you." She explained. "That kinda sounds creepy don't ya think?" Carlos stated. "Okay but then why is Kendall so frantic about finding this boy that's in his dreams?" Katie asked.

"….uhmmm…. well… I don't know how to say this… but the boy in your brothers dreams is…well… he says it's his Twin brother, I'm not too sure though." Jane explained.

Every one's eyes went wide. "WAAAAAAAIIIIITT a minute, WHAT?" Katie exclaimed. "It's true honey, and I think Kendall believes that it's you Logan." Jane said.

"What? Why?" Logan said. "Well while I'm not sure if this boy in his dreams and you are the same person. I DO believe the boy in his dreams is his twin brother, you see, when Kendall was born, my other son was born too, so it's true Kendall has a twin, but he was kidnapped that same night. And since I've told Kendall he's been trying to find his brother, and I think he's so desperate that he thinks it's the first person who resembles the boy in his dreams, actually IS his brother. …. And to tell the truth I want to believe him but…. I've long since given up hope of EVER finding him." Jennifer explained as she got teary eyes.

Katie's, Carlos' and the Mitchell's eyes widened at that. _'WHAT WHY __DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME__?'_ Katie thought, While Jacob's thoughts mirrored his wife's thoughts, _'Could it be Them?'_

Logan just sat there eyes wide and his mind was running a mile a minute, _'N-n-no, just because she lost her son almost directly after birth doesn't mean it's me that they're talking about. Right? RIGHT? B-b-b-but w-what if it IS. What if I finally found them?'_ Logan thought.

Laura and Jacob looked at each other, then at their son. Who was still sitting there gathering his thoughts. Mrs. Knight however noticed this little detail, but brushed it off.

James ran in the direction Kendall took off to. Knowing his friend he'd run into a straight line ahead not looking where he was going. After running quite a distance he saw Kendall up ahead sitting under a nearby tree on a small grass field. So he walked up to him and sat down next to him. "What?" Kendall muttered softly, he had pulled his knee's to his chest and rested his forehead on them. "Why don't you guys believe me anymore all of a sudden?" he then asked. "Because your acting like a lunatic, you can't just run up to people saying 'It's you! You're in my dreams, and since my twin brother was kidnapped soon after birth, and I think it's you!' doing so is crazy ,dude. And the way your acting not healthy either." James said.

"You think I'm lying?" Kendall asked. James could hear it in Kendall's voice, he was about to break down. James sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure who Is right at the moment. I'd really like to believe it's him like you do but I don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing if it turns out it isn't him, you know?" James said. "Anyway, we'll know soon enough I guess. Your mom is explaining your behavior to those guys right now so." He added.

They just sat there for a while. Kendall was trying to keep himself together, while James was trying to figure out how to help his distraught friend.

"I think we should head back so you can apologize for you jumping their son and then apologize to said boy." James suddenly said. Kendall just nodded and got up, slowly.

"He was kidnapped?" Laura asked. "Yes, the doctors and nurses couldn't find my other son, and after the police tried finding the culprit they didn't find them either." Mrs. Knight said as a tear escaped from one of her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay now."

Laura and her husband shared another look. And this time too Mrs. Knight noticed it and decided to just ask the question. "Why do you two keep looking at each other like that?"

"Well…" Laura started and looked at Logan, who was now also looking at her. He hesitated but nodded. "….. well Logan here is not our biological son, we adopted him. And according to the orphanage where he resided at, before we adopted him, it was rumored that the family he was taken from by childcare, kidnapped him from an hospital. Because it turned out it wasn't his biological one." Laura said. While Logan shivered a little after she mentioned that certain family. "So you think it may be my son?" Mrs. Knight said, as she started to hope for the same thing. "Y-yes, I kinda think so too. C-c-childcare and the orphanage's I've resided at have searched but found no one who lost their baby. You are the first, we've searched too but no such luck." Logan said. Hoping he finally found his REAL family, but scared at the same time since he didn't want to leave Laura and Jacob.

"See, I told you." They heard from somewhere. They all turned to look at Kendall and James who were standing a few feet away.

"But how can we make sure you guys ARE related?" Carlos asked. "A DNA Test." Katie stated, "It's the easiest and most trustable way."

"That is true. And all they'll need is just a little blood sample." Logan said. He does wants to become a doctor so he would know.

Kendall froze, "A-a-a-a b-b-blood s-s-samp-p-ple?" he stuttered. "Oooohhh, that's right. You hate needle's." James said.

"C-c-can't you guys just trust me when I say it's him?" Kendall said. Oh how he hated needle's. Whenever he had to get an injection or have blood taken it would be a war zone at the doctor's office whenever they tried to get him to sit still so they could inject the needle.

"Kendall honey, it's the only way we can be a 100% sure." Mrs. Knight said. "T-t-there HAS to be another way right?"

"ooooohhhh big bad brother is scared of a little needle." Katie teased. Kendall just glared at her.

"It's not that bad. It doesn't hurt at all, just a little tingle. And if you hate it that much just close your eyes and imagine your not there at all. Always works for me." Logan said.

Kendall looked at him, "You sound like a doctor, they always say that and you know it's a lie." He said. "Well first of all, I sound like one because I WANT to be a doctor, and second, it only works if you truly make yourself think your not there, it won't work if you keep thinking about where you ACTUALLY are." Logan said.

Kendall sighed, "Alright fine, but don't blame me when that doctor will need a doctor." Kendall stated.

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 5. wow can't believe I've come this far already. ^_^**

**Anyway even though I found Mrs. Knight's First name I think I'll stick with Mrs. Knight not Jane since I think it's weird to NOT call her Mrs. Knight.**

**So Only Jacob and Laura will use Jane I guess. Anyway, Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	6. Why Do You Think That?

**A/N: Well, here it finally is Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, I wasn't really sure of how to let the things, that happen, happen.( if that makes sense at all) I kind of ran out of inspiration along the way too. So as for Chapter 7, it may take a while before that one will be posted. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this one since the beginning is pretty funny ^_^ Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**** – Why Do You Think That?**

"GRAB HIM!" The doctor yelled as he and a nurse were chasing after a certain blonde haired boy.

A sigh escaped from Mrs. Knight's and James' lips. "Doesn't he get tired of all the running around? This has been going on for almost an hour." A certain dark-brown haired boy said.

"Nope, he can go on for HOURS." A little girls said ignoring how her stupid older brother was running around, trying to escape the inevitable, by playing a game on her favorite handheld, the DS. "Does he _always_ do that?" Laura and Jacob asked in unison.

"Yep." Mrs. Knight, Katie and James said in unison. Carlos groaned and looked at his friend. "WHY can't I join in too?" he whined. "BECAUSE IT'S NOT A GAME." Logan exclaimed for the hundredth time. "SIT STILL!" the doctor yelled. "SO YOU CAN STICK THAT THING IN ME AND KILL ME IN THE PROCESS? NO FUCKING WAY!" Kendall yelled back. "Kendall Joseph Knight, watch your language! And stop running around, it won't kill you." Mrs. Knight exclaimed, having gotten tired of it in the first 10 minutes. Kendall just ignored her and kept evading the nurse and doctor as they tried to grab him.

"For god's sake Kendall, you're 16! Grow up! It's just a little needle." Katie said, not looking away from the screens of her DS. "Little? LITTLE? Little my ASS!" Kendall said. Mrs. Knight was about to scold him about it but Katie interrupted her. "Aawww I always knew my big brother was just a little whiney wimp." She said. Kendall abruptly stopped and turned her way. "WHAT did you just say? I'm no such thing, I'll have you know-" Kendall couldn't finish because then the nurse grabbed him and held him still as the doctor injected the needle to draw some blood. "NOOO! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! OR ELSE I'LL.. I'LL… I'LL…" Kendall tried to threaten.

"Aww the fun is over already?" Carlos said suddenly noticing no one was being chased anymore. "Is that guy an airhead or something?" James asked Logan, he couldn't believe that guy thought that it all was a game. "Yeah I wondered for myself countless times before but, you learn to live with it." Logan said with a laugh. "You're next right?" the nurse asked Logan. Logan just nodded. "Please tell me you're not like your friend over there?" he asked. "Don't worry, not in the slightest." Logan said with a chuckle. So the nurse took Logan's blood sample for the DNA test and they were on their way back home. "Why don't you guys come over for some coffee?" Laura suggested. "Sure, that would be nice." Mrs. Knight said.

The Knight's, Mitchell's, James and Carlos have gotten to know each other ever since the run in 2 week's ago. After they decided to do a DNA Test they had to make an doctor's appointment. Though they had to wait, since the doctor's schedule was almost full. In those 2 weeks Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James had become friends, Mrs. Knight and Laura and Jacob have become good friends too. And since the Mitchell's lived on the other side of town, either they came over to the Knight's residence or Mrs. Knight took James, Kendall and Katie over to them.

When they arrived at the Mitchell's the boys immediately went to Logan's room to play some video games or chat about stuff parent's didn't need to know about, such as pranks they could pull and just be their crazy selves. "OH C'MON!" Katie yelled at her DS, which batteries just died. "What am I now supposed to do? Stupid batteries!" She exclaimed.

"Well, what about play outside? It'll be healthier than playing on that thing all day." Her mother said. "Mom, there is nothing to do out there and no one to play with." Katie said. "Now that's not true sweetie, just yesterday a new family moved in across the street. And they have a daughter your age." Laura said. "Well whadda ya know? Why don't you go over and ask her if she'll play with you?" Mrs. Knight said. "Fine." Katie said getting up to go to the house across the street.

Upstairs the boy's were just lounging around. Logan was sitting on his bed, James was combing his hair with his lucky comb, Carlos had opted to clean his favorite helmet, while Kendall just sat on the ground in the middle of the room holding his arm, in which the doctor had injected the needle, and was pouting. "You _really_ hate needle's don't you?" Logan said. "I **DESPISE** them." Kendall said, cursing that doctor and nurse in his head. "Yeah, I figured, but why?" Logan asked. "Dunno I just do, always have, always will." Kendall said. And at that Logan Snickered. "HEY! It's not funny!" Kendall said. Why was he laughing? "Sorry, I just pictured you as a wrinkled old man trying to run from the doctor and nurse as they tried to give you a flu shot or something." Logan said laughing by the time he finished his sentence. That made James laugh too, and soon Carlos joined in to. Kendall tried to picture it in his head and started laughing too.

After their laughter died down it was quiet again. Everyone trying to think of something they could do. "How long does that test take anyway?" James asked curiously. "I can't believe no one will take my word for it when I say he IS my twin." Kendall muttered while pouting. Logan roll's his eyes. "Because your basing this all on a dream. And it takes up to about 5 to 10 days to get the results." Logan said answering both questions. "That long?" James questioned. Logan just nodded in response. "It isn't just one dream. It's a dream I've had ever since I was young. I believe I was about 5 when I started to have them." Kendall said. "Well, dreams have always been a mystery to mankind." Logan stated. "Some dreams just can't be explained. For instance there are people who have dreamt of something they can't remember ever doing, while several years later it happens to them. Which is probably the cause of us having moments of Déjà vu." Logan explained.

"It's nothing even remotely close to that! Do you even KNOW what happens in those dreams?" Kendall said a little too loud, since Logan looked taken aback by what Kendall said. "Well, what I've been able to make out of the way you came running to me at that science fair until now is that you knew where we would meet. So I think you dreamt of meeting me there, and since you always saw me, who you haven't met before, you concluded that I'm your twin because of the 'Twin Telepathy' Twins are supposed to have. And I think that you think those dreams are 'our' version of the telepathy." Logan explained. Kendall laughed bitterly. "You think that those are the reasons?" said laughing harder, although there was no humor in it at all. "OH how wrong you are! You really want to know how I KNOW you're my twin brother? You want to know how much I-" Kendall couldn't finish because James interrupted. "HEY! Calm down dude. And be careful of what you say. I don't want you breaking down on me again, and before you say you can handle it remember when you told me? You said you could handle it back then too, and look what happened." Logan looked at James. He saw the worried expression he held. He was confused, what were they talking about? Where his speculations and conclusions wrong?

"What are you two talking about?" Carlos asked, curiosity getting the better of him. James looked at him, then back to Kendall. "I'm not stopping you from telling them, but only tell them if you _truly_ think you can handle it, okay?" he said. Kendall sighed and looked down, trying to gather his thoughts. After a few minutes of Kendall just looking at his lap, Carlos asked, " Well… is someone gonna tell us or what?" he was starting to get a little impatient. Since Kendall didn't seem like he was gonna say anything he looked at James, who in turn shook his head and motioned that, if anyone was to tell them it was Kendall.

"Well if you haven't dreamt about where we would meet, how did you find me?" Logan asked, trying to get to know more about these 'dreams'. "That one I _can_ answer. The news." James said. "Oh ya forgot about the camera's and all." Logan said. "Hey, is anyone gonna- hmpf fmp fmm." Logan put his hand on Carlos' mouth before he could finish. "What have I said about speaking your mind?" Logan warned, he slowly removed his hand. "Be careful of what you say, and a bunch of other stuff I didn't get." Carlos answered. "So you DO listen to me." Logan stated.

"You alright?" Logan asked Kendall. He gave a sigh in return. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for.. uh.. reacting the way I did." He softly said. "Look, you don't have to tell us, as curious as I am, if you're uncomfortable with it then we can leave it alone." Then turned to Carlos, "_Right_ Carlos?" Logan said. "But-" he began, and Logan gave him a look that clearly said '_don't argue_'. "Alright." Carlos agreed. "No, I _want_ to tell you guys, but... I don't want to say something you don't like… or in that direction, I'm not sure what to call it." Kendall said.

Logan had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. Kendall gave a sigh, "How shall I put it… I _know_ what they _did_." Kendall said trying to be subtle, as he didn't know how much Carlos knew about it all.

Logan still looked confused. Kendall took a deep breath, "I know what they did…to… to _you_." He whispered, and then bit his lip, hoping Logan wouldn't react the way he thought he would. Logan's eyes went wide at that. "W-w-what?" he quietly said. Kendall nodded slightly. "I've seen you cry over and over again, but only recently have I seen why you were crying." He said softly, tears welling up in his eyes at the mere thought of the dreams. "N-n-no way, you don't know what you're talking about." Logan said. "Yes I do, I've _seen_ what happened, Logan, not once not twice, but hundredths of thousands of times. Weekly, nearly dayl-" Kendall couldn't finish because Carlos interrupted. "Shut up! You just shut your mouth! You don't know anything!" Carlos said angered. "Leave him alone." He said. That kid had no idea of what he was talking about. Who does he think he is?

"Stay out of this. Let them handle it." James told Carlos. "NO! _You_ stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." Carlos said sternly. "Indeed it doesn't and it doesn't concern you either. It only concerns Kendall and Logan. All _we_ can do is help our friends, if and when they break down." James stated as-a-matter-of-factly.


	7. The Dreams

**A/N: Okay here goes for chapter 7 with my brand new Computer :D. One problem though word won't do what I say at, like, all. So I'm really pissed at the moment but I'll try to calm down by writing this, so..*Takes Deep Breath* here goes.**

**Chapter 7 ****- The Dreams**

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's not possible we're talking about the same thing here, you're just guessing stuff." Logan said. He was starting to panic, there was no way that Kendall was talking about _his_ past there was no way that Kendall could know. His heart was racing and he started to breathe harder. "I'm sorry, but I'm telling you the truth." Kendall said. He wasn't any better off than Logan, he wanted to cry, he felt like he had just woken up after having another one of those dreams.

James bit his lip, he could see that Kendall was barely holding on. It pained him to see his best friend like that, yet there was nothing he could do.

Carlos had calmed down a little, and seeing the blonde boy like that, completely diminished his previous anger at the boy. It was clear to him now, Kendall had seen more than either he and Logan thought he did, heck he'd probably seen more than that Logan had told him just a few months ago.

"I've seen you suffer for years, and all I ever could do was watch. I couldn't even close my eyes." By now Kendall was openly crying, "And worst of all I didn't know _what_ caused you to cry." He said, and let out a sob. "But then… then I… I finally saw the cause, and it was even worse than not knowing it at all. T-to see a grown man beat such a young boy so severe…" He didn't know how to describe _how_ he had felt after, or even during, he saw it.

James had to look away. He'd never seen Kendall shed a tear, let alone sob out loud, and it hurt him to see him like that. He wanted so badly to go over and comfort him, but he couldn't, Kendall and Logan had to work this out together. He and Carlos couldn't interfere. The words Kendall spoke didn't help either, it made him want to cry even more.

Logan's mind was flooding with memory's of the beatings. He started to tremble, he didn't _want_ to remember he only wanted to forget it ever even happened. He was crying even more, and it all became too much so he screamed and sank to his knees sobbing hysterically.

Carlos didn't fare well either. As he watched his friend start to tremble. The sudden scream of agony Logan led out didn't help him either. He made a move to go over to his friend but was stopped by James, who shook his head when Carlos looked at him. "But-" he began but James interrupted, "Don't." was all he said, and he motioned to Logan. When Carlos looked over he saw Kendall kneel down in front of Logan and wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly the door opened and Laura, Jacob and Mrs. Knight walked in, all looking worried, having heard Logan's scream. "What's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Logan, are you alright? What happened?" Laura asked. And as soon as she saw him on his knees and sobbing on Kendall's shoulder, who was also shedding tears, she rushed over. Mrs. Knight Repeated her question and looked expectantly at James and Carlos, who could answer easier seeing as the other two clearly couldn't utter a word about it without sobbing even more.

Carlos opened his mouth to answer but James cut him off before he could even begin, "Kendall told them." Was all he told her. Mrs. Knight was a little confused for a second, but quickly realized what James meant. "Why?" was all she asked. "To proof he wasn't lying about the dreams." James said. "It's my fault, I asked what he was talking about." Carlos said, feeling guilty since he was the one who pushed for an answer as to what Kendall and James were talking about. "I never thought he would hit the nail on the head when I asked though." He mumbled.

As Laura knelt next to the boys she heard Kendall whisper, "It's okay, your safe, I've got you. Shh shh shh, I'm right here, just calm down. You're safe, I'll protect you." She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her 'son' was _actually_ calming down, usually it took her _hours_ to even get Logan to _start_ to calm down. Yet here he was calming down in mere seconds, by a boy he met barely two weeks ago. Now she was sure they finally found Logan's _real_ family. "You're really my brother, aren't you?" Logan softly whispered. He felt Kendall nod on his shoulder.

At that Laura got a little smile on her face. She stood up and walked over to her husband and Mrs. Knight."Come on. Let's let them work it out." She told them. Jacob nodded, he knew his wife knows Logan better than he does and if she thought he could handle it, then so did he. Mrs. Knight however was a little hesitant, but agreed, and followed them back downstairs.

When the door closed Logan and Kendall parted. "I'm sorry." Logan said. He felt a little ashamed for crying like a 4 year old. "You've got nothing to be sorry for." Kendall said.

"You guys okay now?" James asked. "Yeah, I think so." Logan answered. "Do you believe me now?" Kendall asked. "Well I'm getting close to doing so, but I don't want to get my hopes up too high. I think I'll completely believe it when the results of the DNA Test are in. But I do think that there's something special about you, when you comforted me back there I felt really safe for some reason." Logan said, blushing a little at his honesty. "I do believe you about the dreams, but I'm not completely sure about the brother part though." He finished. "Alright, I can live with that, for now." Kendall said, as he gave him a little smile. Which seemed to make Logan smile a little too.

They talked some more, but about general stuff instead of the dreams this time though. It started to get late and they suddenly heard Mrs. Knight yell, "Kendall! James! Time to go!" Kendall sighed. "Well, time to go. See you guys tomorrow."

Kendall said and stood up. Logan grabbed his wrist. "Please, don't go. Can you stay the night? I don't want to be alone tonight." He pleaded. Kendall smiled. "Sure, let's ask our parents." He said.

"OH!" Carlos exclaimed excited. "Why not make it a slumber party? We can watch movies, play games and all that stuff." he said already getting excited.

"Sounds good to me, what about you?" Kendall asked Logan. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Logan answered. Kendall then looked at James. "I'll call my mom." he said with a smile.

Mrs. Knight was getting a little impatient. "Kendall, c'mon! It's late!" she yelled up the stairs. "Urgh, _boys_." Katie said. Just then the boys came bolting down the stairs.

"Mom! Can I sleep over?""Mom! Can the guys sleep over?"Kendall and Logan asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little, but quickly looked back at their mothers pleadingly.

"Well... if it's okay with Jennifer and Carlos' and James' parents, it's okay with me." Laura said.

"Mom always says I don't even need to ask, just let her know where I am." Carlos said."Just called mine, it's okay with her." James said. Then the boys all looked pleadingly at Mrs. Knight.

"It's okay with me. Just let me grab your 'Back up Backpacks', as you call them." she said. "Told you they'd come in handy." Kendall said with a smirk.

**A/N: Well, I think it turned out pretty well ^_^ good thing I had a sudden burst of inspiration huh? hehehe although it took longer than I thought but, meh school just started again for me so... heheheh. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. Now for Chapter 8 hmmm...**


	8. Those Nights

**Chapter 8 - Those Nights**

Kendall lay awake in Logan's bed, the boy had begged him to sleep next to him, fearing the nightmares that were sure to come. He let out a small sigh, he hated nights like this. No matter what he tried he couldn't fall asleep. Counting sheep, listening to his iPod, you name it, it didn't work. So here he was staring at the ceiling. Listening to the snores of James, the occasional tossing and mumbles about corndogs from Carlos, and the softer snores of his little brother. He smiled at that. He liked the sound of that. His brother. _His brother_. He still couldn't believe that he has finally found him. He still feared that any moment he would wake up in his own bed and realize it was all a dream. But usually when he thinks he's dreaming he wakes up, and since that hasn't happened yet it hat to be real… right?

Suddenly he started hearing whimpers from his side, and Logan started to toss around a little. His whimpers became louder and louder. He abruptly shot up with a scream. Kendall wasted no time in wrapping his arms around him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, trying to comfort him immediately. "You alright Logan?" Carlos asked as he got up and tried not to step on James as he made his way over to Logan's bed. At which James was already standing next to having been woken by the boy's scream. At first though he thought it was Kendall, who he guessed had another dream.

"It's okay, I've got him." Kendall said as he rocked Logan back and forth. "You guys okay in there?" Laura asked from behind the door. "Yeah mom, Just a nightmare is al. We're okay." Logan said. "Oh, okay. If you need something just call me or your father alright honey?" she said. "Okay." Logan said. "Sorry I woke you guys." he said after he heard his mother leave. "It's alright dude. You know I can go days without sleep." Carlos said lightening the mood a little. "Yeah, I have had enough practice with Kendall here." James said with a big smile. "Hey!" Kendall said. James just stuck his tongue out. Kendall choose to ignore his friend and turned to Logan. "I wasn't even sleeping anyway, so it's okay." he told him.

"Can't fall asleep again?" James asked. "Yep, it's one of those nights again." Kendall said. "What do you mean 'Those nights again'?" Carlos asked ever the curious one. "Ever since I turned 8 I've had these random nights where I can't seem to fall asleep." Kendall explained. "So you're not tired at all?" Logan asked this time. "Nope, not even in the slightest." Kendall said.

"Anyway, let's try to get some more sleep before we got to get up again." Logan suggested. "I agree, I need my 8 hours of beauty sleep." James said getting in his makeshift bed. Kendall just rolled his eyes. No matter what he said James won't believe him whenever he says that losing a few hours of sleep won't make you ugly or anything. "G'night guys." Kendall said. "Night." Carlos replied sleepily, already half asleep. Despite being known as the ball of energy, he fell asleep easily. "Night, and good luck Kenny." James replied teasingly. "Good night." Logan murmured and snuggled closer to Kendall. He was still shaken by the dream. And he hoped he wouldn't have another one. "Don't worry. I'll keep the nightmares at bay." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. And so he got comfortable and set to keep Logan's slumber undisturbed.

**A/N: Alright, that was chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but I'm kinda out of idea's for this one. I'll try my best to not take too long for Chapter 9 but I can't promise anything. This Chapter was hard to write cuz I ran out of idea's barely half way through. I wanted it to be longer but now I'm stuck on what to do next with the boys after they fell asleep so…. yeah. This'll be it.. for now. Well till next time.**


	9. The Next Morning

**A/N: I've been asked if this is Kogan or not, honestly I'm not sure if I'll make them get romantically involved, I have literally NO idea how I'll make that happen I may make it Kogan or I may leave it at just brotherly love. So for those who were wondering or asked, I'm sorry but I can't answer it just yet. Also I don't really know where I'll go with the rest of the story so that's why this update is so late and the next one will probably be too.**

**Chapter 9 -**** The Next Morning**

The next morning Logan woke, curled up against Kendall who had his arm wrapped around him securely as he was softly humming the song he was listening to.

Logan smiled, even though he said he'd believe Kendall, about them being brothers, if the test results said they were. But he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Kendall is right, they _are_ brothers. It certainly felt that way because Kendall is very, _very_ protective of him, always making sure he's alright whenever he almost trips or when he eats something only to realize its still a little too hot.

"Morning." Kendall said with a smile. "Sleep better this time?" He asked.

"_Way_ better." Logan replied as he sat up. "And you? Aren't you tired?" He asked .

"Nope, I'm pretty much used to it, so I don't really feel tired after one of those nights anymore." Kendall said. He sat up too and put his iPod away.

"So what're today's plans?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said. "Whatever we feel like, I guess."

"Well, I feel like breakfast right about now." Carlos said, wide awake."Awake already?" Kendall said. He guessed Carlos liked to sleep in and was surprised to see him awake.

"No corndogs." Logan simply said, at which Kendall chuckled. It hadn't taken long before he and James learned about the boys infatuation with corndogs. In fact, just a little over an hour or two after they met at that science fair the boy started whining about wanting a corndog.

Carlos just pouted. "I've told you countless times before, th-" Logan said but was cut off as Carlos continued for him, with a horrible attempt at trying to sound like Logan, "That it's not healthy to always eat corndogs, 24/7."

"So you _do_ listen to me?" Logan said with fake surprise. Kendall and Carlos Chuckled a little.

"Anyway, Let's go get something to eat." Logan said as he climbed out of bed, Kendall following suite, only instead of heading to the door he went to where James was sleeping.

He knelt down next to him and ripped the comforter off. When he didn't get a reaction he started poking James' side, at which the pretty boy started to fidget.

Carlos and Logan watched them with amusement. According to James, and some incidents at which said boy took a nap or fell asleep, Kendall liked to wake him up in the most annoying (or funny in onlookers and Kendall's cases) way possible.

James continued to squirm at Kendall's persistent poking, but didn't show signs of waking up, so Kendall took it to the next level.

"Jaamees~," He said in a sing-song voice. "Your hair is all messed up." he said.

No response.

"There's a spider nestling in your hair!" he tried.

No response, again. (Logan and Carlos started snickering but he wanted a response from James, not them.)

"I dyed your hair pink, what do you think? You like it?" he said next.

James shot up with a shriek and frantically searched for his mirror to check if it was true. He found it and inspected his hair, no pink, _'thank goodness'._ he thought.

He turned to Kendall, who by now was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Logan and Carlos were also laughing, but not as hard as Kendall.

"Not funny." James said, but smiled a little none the less.

"Well, aren't you boys lively this morning." Laura said from behind Logan and Carlos.

"Just waking up James." Kendall said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"More like giving me a heart attack!" James said overdramatically, with a hand on his chest where his heart is at.

Laura just chuckled and said. "So, who's up for some breakfast?"

"You have to ask?" Carlos said with a smirk. "Force of habit." was Laura's response.

Half an hour later everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast and chatting away.

"Best breakfast yet Mrs. Mitchell." Carlos said after finishing his food. "Kiss ass." Logan muttered.

"Logan language." Laura said to her foster son.

"What? It's true. He _always_ says that." Logan responded.

"He knows I like compliments." she said, "And Carlos, honey, I told you before you can call me Laura," She said with a sweet smile, "Heck, you can call me mom if you'd want to, I won't mind." she told the Latino who, ever since he and Logan became best friends, almost _lives_ there.

"I know but-" Carlos began. "No. no buts you either call me Laura or mom from now on understood?" she said and then turned to the other two, "That goes for you two too." she said.

"Okay." the three in question said in unison while Logan was very amused by the situation.

Ever since their run in, the four boys have been inseparable. Laura didn't mind being called either by her first name or mom. Especially by Kendall, ever since he came into their lives Logan has been so much more happy with his life than ever, and she is forever grateful for that.

She sincerely hopes for those results to come back positive, that way they won't have to search even further for Logan's biological family.

"So what do you guys plan to do for today?" She asked. And so the boys started arguing at what they'd be doing for the day.

**Okay, FINALLY finished it, Sheesh, This one was the hardest cuz I'm kinda stuck on where to go next with this story. This is basically a filler chapter I guess.**

**ANYHOW, I'm sorry for the delay and all and don't go expecting the next chapter anytime soon, even though I'm free from school for the next two weeks doesn't mean I get the right inspiration. Personally, (And by a suggestion made by a classmate of mine, one of the few to show a LITTLE interest in this,) I'm thinking TimeSkip to the day the results get back. You can disagree if you want because for now I'm gonna SLEEP ya hear? At the LEAST I'll make the decision tomorrow somewhere in the afternoon after I had a good night sleep, a nice warm cup of coffee (even though it'll be hot as hell but I'm not awake before my first cup of the day) and if I'm in a deciding mood. So feel free to give your opinion, in fact I'll try to finish a one-shot I started on so you guys got the time to give your opinions about the TimeSkip.**

**And that concludes this overly Long Author's Note. Goodnight and thanks for reading and ( for those who took the time to do so) reviewing. ^_^**


	10. The Results Are In

**Okay guys, this is Chapter 10 at long last. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO~ Sorry for the wait. but I really have little to no inspiration for this at the moment. am in the car to Spain for the holiday as of right now and am not sure that this program I'm using has a English spell check thingy, so I'm sorry for the Grammar errors and Typo's!**

**Also thanks for those who are following this, thank you ALL SO much for your support, it's what keeps me going ^_^**

**I also have recently started using Facebook more and sometimes put story progresses up on there so if you want to follow me there, go to my profile and click on the link (Please message me through either Facebook or PM me on FanFiction and tell me you are from FanFiction. I usually ignore Random friend requests, so if you PM me, I'll add you ^_^) **

**Disclaimer:**** Honestly! do I even NEED to do these? Don't you get it by now?... If i owned ANYTHING the series would be WAY different, hell I'd be in there and marry one of those guys ;) so sadly i don't own anything, just doing this to ease my imagination and make you guys happy ^_^ so tell me you happy?**

**Chapter 10 - The Results Are In**

Today was the day. Today the test results came back.

Kendall was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Dude! Calm down." James said from his spot on Kendall's bed.

"Yeah, you're making me nervous." Carlos said. He was laying upside down next to James, his head dangling over the edge of the bed.

"What're you so nervous about all of a sudden anyway? Weren't _you_ the one who said 'I'd recognize you from anywhere'?" Logan said, sitting on the floor next to Carlos' head.

"I did, but i can't help but doubt myself all of a sudden. I'm just scared that all this time I've been kidding myself . _Everything_ I said and know is through dreams! _Dreams_! How ridiculous is that?" he replied, getting worked up as he said it.

James sighed, _'Typical Kendall,'_ He thought, _'Always doubting himself at the last minute.'_

"Calm down dude. I'm sure it'll be a match. An does it really matter? you guys already act like brothers." He said.

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, have you _seen_ yourself around Logie? You're so protective of him." he told Kendall.

"I'm protective of _all_ my friends." Kendall stated.

"Not like you are to us." James said, with a chuckle, "I bet that if he were to cough or sneeze, you'll go all Mamma-Knight on him." James said, chuckling turning into laughter.

Carlos and Logan gave James confused looks. "Watch this." was all James said as he opened the door and grinned a little. "Hey Kendall, you feeling alright? you feel kinda feverish!" He shouted out the door.

Not ten seconds later Mrs. Knight came bolting inside, thermometer an blankets in hand.

"You okay honey? You feel cold? How's your stomach? Any headaches? Trouble breathing? Did you hit your head? Anything hurt?" She said as she felt his forehead for his temperature, and trying to shove the thermometer down his throat.

"Mom, Mom, MOM!" Kendall yelled trying to get her rambling questions, "I'm fine! James is just messing around."

"You sure honey? You look a little-" She started but got cut off by her son. "Mom," he whined, "I _always_ look pale to you."

"But-" She started again but this time was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Oh that must... be..." She tried to say but when she was past that the boys had already bolted out of the room.

"Knight residence, Kendall speaking." Kendall said as he answered.

"Ah, Mr. Knight, Doctor Hall here. I was just calling to tell you that the results of the DNA test are in. You can stop by whenever you'd like." The doctor said on the other side.

"Okay, thanks doc. We'll come over as soon as possible." Kendall replied.

He hung up and grabbed his shoes and coat and ran to the front door.

"Take it easy big brother." Katie said. "Yeah dude, I need to call my parents first remember?" Logan said as he dialed his home phone on his cell.

"Just hurry!" Kendall whined impatiently.

"Easy there, "James said, "I know your nervous and all, but you really gotta calm down a little." He looked at Kendall to see him bouncing on his heels, "Okay, scratch that, you need to calm down big time." James corrected.

"Mom and Dad'll meet us there." Logan said as he re-pocketed his cell.

"All ready to go then?" Mrs. Knight asked. Everyone nodded in response.

"_Finally_!" Kendall exclaimed and ran out the door and to the car.

Everyone just sighed at his anxiousness. "Déjà Vu." James muttered, Which earned him chuckles from Mrs. Knight and Katie and confused stares from Logan and Carlos.

"He did the exact same thing after he saw you on the news that day." James explained. The other two nodded, their mouths forming a little 'O'. They chuckled a little before following the blonde outside.

As they all stepped outside, Mrs. Knight locked the door when she closed it.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Kendall yelled from next to one of the car doors.

The whole ride long Kendall bounced his leg up and down and tapped his fingers on the door.

When they arrived they saw Laura and Jacob waiting for them at the entrance.

Mrs. Knight parked the car and they met up with The Mitchell's.

Kendall was ready to explode. It took all of his will power to not run right up to the doctor and out right demand for him to hand over the results.

Logan was anxious too, but no0t nearly as much as Kendall. Sure he wanted to know what the results are, but he could just calmly wait for the doctor to show up.

Carlos was bouncing a little too, although not as much as Kendall. He so hoped that his best friend finally found his biological family.

James, however, was nervous, anxious _and_ worried. Anxious because he wanted to know what the results had to say too, but nervous and worried because Kendall looked ready to kill, if he didn't get those results in the next five minutes. He'll pity those who dared get in his best friend's way.

They went to the receptionist and asked if they could see Doctor Hall.

"I'm sorry, but doctor Hall is in an emergency surgery. He send me to tell you the results of the DNA Test." A nurse holding a folder in her hands said.

"Just tell us already!" Kendall said Impatiently.

"Kendall." Mrs. Knight scolded, "Manners."

The nurse just chuckled and opened the folder she was holding. "Well, Let's see," She started, "I'm sorry, but you're not related." She said, not beating around the bush.

That shocked everyone, it was soon joined by disappointment, everyone thought for sure that they finally found what they have been looking for all this time.

"W-what?" Kendall said in disbelieve, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kite, but the results came back negative." The nurse said pityingly. Not realizing her mistake.

"What!" Everyone said simultaneously. Relief in their voices as they _did_ hear the nurse's mistake.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are the Knight's, K-n-i-g-h-t, Knight." Mrs. Knight said as calmly as possible. How can a _certified_ nurse make _such_ a beginners mistake?

The nurse's eyes widened at that in realization and embarrassment. Checking the folder in her hands once again, she noticed that it was indeed the wrong one. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! You're right, this is the wrong file. I'm terribly sorry, I'll go get the right one, right away." and with that she was off.

**Again SO sorry for the Delay! Finally finished it! ALSO, I Spell checked it myself! not with the word processor itself! this version doesn't have that feature, cuz I'm on the Laptop in Spain right now so if you find any grammar or Spelling error please point them out or wait for me to return home so i can use my usual word processor to correct them.**

**and the next Chapter might also take a long time before being posted. for one I haven't started it 2 am working on LOTS of other projects, probably joined by two more if it's up to my imagination.**

**Also For those interested you can follow me on Facebook if you want. Don't be shy, just tell me you know me from Fanficiton and I'll add you ^_^ the link is on my profile.**

**and on that note it's the end of Chapter 10.**

**Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PWEASE! REVIEW! they make me happy and want to continue this ^_^ cuz I'm SO running out of ideas, i got some plans for it but i only need the motivation to pull those plans off.**

**EDIT!: Spell checked it with my computer, am back home ^_^if there're still errors in here they're all mine!**


	11. Well are we?

**A/N: Sorry guys, but.. *breaks down in tears* it stops here! Kendall didn't make it! The nurse took too long and all the anxiousness became too fatal. He died of a heart failure *weeps* Logie grew gray hair of worry, James hair fell off and Carlos grew a brain. Mrs. Knight became real depressed, Katie started acting her age and Laura and Jacob are retired. Oh forgot to mention said nurse was in such a hurry she fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Results are SOAKED in blood UNRECOGNIZABLE!**

**Everyone is grieving, Funerals are next Saturday BTW**

**JOKING! Guess that was obvious huh? Waaayyy too dramatic for this. Sorry bout the lame attempt of humor but me and some friends on here have decided I wasn't just crazy but totally skipped insane and jumped right into mental ^_^**

**OKAY! Last Chapter for now! Am planning on making a sequel that will address stuff I wanted to do in here, but then I'd be straying from what the summary says. And all that. ALSO I NEED some time for my other works. And I feel pressured cuz if I wasn't forcing myself to go a night without sleep to get this thing over with I would be postponing it until the end of the century so..**

**Did I mention I'm sleep deprived ATM? No? then now you know, this peoples of my readers is what happens when I'm sleep deprived, I'll go wacko but just LOOK at the ACTUAL chapter ain't it AWESOME? Yeah I'll so be embarrassed by my rambling once I have my sanity back…**

**Here is the final Chapter! Sad to see it go, but seeing it'll get a sibling later on I'm okay ^_^**

**Chapter 11**** - Well are we?**

"Urgh! I _swear_ if she's not back in the next 5 minutes I'll-" Kendall started but was interrupted, not by his mother for once, she had _long_ since given up.

"Kendall, Calm, Down, Okay?" Logan said slowly and emphasizing every word. "It's Okay. Nothing will happen, if she doesn't do it as fast as you want her to."

"I'll grow old, that's what'll happen!" was Kendall's reply.

Logan looked at him as if he was about to say, 'Are you _serious_?' which he almost did, but the nurse took that time to return, hopefully with the right folder this time.

"Sorry, I believe this is the right folder." She said as she started to open it.

"You _'think'_ it's the right folder! Oh I _swea_-" Kendall started. But was once again interrupted by Logan, a little more aggressive this time though, "_Kendall_…" Logan all but growled at him, said boy was treading on the last of his nerves, if the boy did not calm down _this_ second _he_ would give him such an earful he won't even be able to _hear_ the nurse say what the results were. Speaking of…

"Okay, let's see… names, procedures, duration… ah the results." She said as she scanned the document.

Logan gave Kendall a nudge to stop him from speaking his mind, _again_. Let's say Logan won't be surprised if the boy got a heart attack any time soon.

The nurse took a few seconds to look at the document, and smiled. "Why don't you Two look for yourselves?" She said handing them the folder.

Two sets of eyes scanned the document in front of them. Suddenly their eyes widened as they, double checked, then triple checked, then quadruple-checked. In just one blink of the eye, the folder holding the documents was on the floor and a Certain brunet and blonde were standing there, embracing each other, tears of happiness in both their eyes.

"Well?" Carlos said, being his oblivious self.

"Dude," James said with a little disbelief, but stayed nice to the Latino, "It's Positive."

The boys eyes lit up, "Yes! It's Positive!" Carlos exclaimed and ran to the two hugging boys to join them, James following behind.

Tears shot to Mrs. Knight's eyes as she held a hand in front of her mouth. She found him. She finally found him. _'I finally found my baby boy.'_ she thought and walked up to the 4 group hugging.

They broke apart, and Kendall turned to his mother, happy tears leaking out of his eyes. "We found him mom, we finally found him." He told her.

"M-mom?" Logan said quietly, it feeling weird not being directed to Laura.

"Oh, Sweetheart." She said and pulled him into a hug, which he returned almost immediately. Katie also joining in. Kendall, feeling left out, also joined in. Making it a Family hug.

Laura and Jacob looked at each other and smiled, both also having teary eyes. Jacob put his arm around his wife's shoulder and they watched the Knight's reunion. They did it, they found Logan's _real_ family.

Shortly after they all pulled back from the hug they all went to the Knight residence to celebrate. On the car ride back Kendall was practically glued to Logan. More than usual too.

Once home they all sat in the living room in silence for a while, letting it all sink in.

"Oh, Come here!" Kendall said and pulled Logan in another hug. He was ecstatic. He finally found his little brother! Imagine winning the lottery, multiply that by ten and you get what Kendall was feeling. But not just Kendall was feeling that way, everyone was really.

"You know, keep this up and you'll lose me again, as impossible as it is your squeezing me to death here." Logan said jokingly, although Kendall was squeezing a little too hard.

"Hey, I gotta make up for lost time! And I'm just so happy! I can't help myself." Kendall answered truthfully.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I'm happy too. But I prefer my _brother_ alive and breathing thank you very much." He said returning the hug regardless, only not in a death grip like Kendall.

That got a tear from Kendall. _his brother_ he said. He had wanted to hear those words ever since he found out he had a brother.

"Okay, boys. Time to breathe." Mrs. Knight said jokingly. Though she was smiling all the same. They did as she said and pulled away and sat back down.

"Now," Laura said, "There are some things we need to discus." That got the boys' attention. "Logan, Will you still want to stay with us or would you wanna move in here?" She said, obviously practiced. They may have found Logan's birth family, but she still dreaded this moment. She didn't want the brunet to leave her life just like that, she still had that mother instinct that's keen on protecting this boy.

Logan looked down when she asked the question. "I-I don't know. I've thought about it a thousand times but… I really don't know. I want to stay with you guys, but I also want to be with my family…" He told them.

"That's great!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, which in turn made all the kids look at her with confused expressions.

Mrs. Knight, Laura and Jacob chuckled. "You're not the only one whose been giving this a whole lot of thought." Jacob explained.

"You know the Andersons next door? They're moving next month, and since there haven't been buyers yet…" Mrs. Knight told them.

"We decided to buy the house and move in next door!" Laura exclaimed excitedly.

"For real?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Yes of course 'for real', why else would we be saying we will? This way you can spend one night here and the other at us if you wanted to. And of course you are welcome anytime too Kendall." Jacob said. "You too James, and you too Carlos, you've always been, stop treating us like strangers already." She told them and teased Carlos' modesty whenever he came over to theirs.

"Thanks momma M." Carlos and James said in unison.

Everyone laughed at that. Sometimes they thought those two also were somehow related. They always found a way to do or say something at the same exact time, as if they've rehearsed it.

"Well, What do you two think?" Laura asked the two remaining boys.

"I think it's awesome, you Logie?" Kendall said and turned to said boy.

Logan stood up and ran up to his foster parents and brought then into a big hug. "Thanks, Thanks for _everything_. I love you guys." he told them.

"Anything for you sweetie." Laura said, returning the hug, a smile on her face. Jacob also returned the hug with my smile. When they pulled back he messed up Logan's hair affectionately.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Talking about all kinds of stuff, a game here and there. But over all they had fun.

After diner, which was cooked by Mrs. Knight and Laura, and a little help from Carlos, who knew he enjoyed cooking? The Mitchell's and Logan went to their home to start packing things.

"Man, just found out we really _are_ related and now you going all the way across town." Kendall pouted.

"Oh hush, you can come over first thing in the morning and help pack if you want." Logan said. "Besides, in a little over a month I'll be living next door, then we can have all the fun we want."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go and start giving me things to worry about okay?" Kendall said.

Logan looked at him skeptically, "What am I? four?"

Kendall barked out a laugh and said, "No, you're my baby brother, I need to look out for you."

"Yeah, I think I can handle myself for one day." Logan replied confidently.

"Logan! You coming honey?" Laura said from next to the car. "Just a sec!" Was his reply.

He gave Kendall one last hug, "See you tomorrow baby brother." Kendall softly said.

Logan smiled at that. "Se you tomorrow… _big brother_." was his reply.

And let's just say that that night, when he went to bed, Kendall couldn't get rid of the smile he had on his face.

_**The End!**_

**OMG! Fin! End, Einde, FINITO! That was it for Lost Twin! T_T It'll take some time for me to start the sequel though. I need to put some thoughts together etc etc and of course get a chance to work on some other stuff.**

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed and have stuck with me! And of course thanks to the future reviewers(obviously or this chapter and to those who have yet to start reading this though by the time you read this it's the end already so…) Thank you for not hunting me down and killin me when I didn't update in FOR EVER!**

**ALSO a big Thank you to those who have suggested some ideas, and DO NOT WORRY! Those will most likely be addressed in the sequel! And to those who were hoping this would be a Slash story, I thought I'd stick to the summary and keep it about finding the 'Lost Twin' also hence the title. But don't give up hope, there's still a chance of it becoming a slash in the sequel(s). possibly more. I think I'll do some One Shot's for this verse too. Also This shall be called the Twin verse! Or maybe Twiniverse instead of universe *giggles***

**See ya in the sequel, or else in my other stories, Future as well as current ones that are on my profile ^_^.**


End file.
